Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Pagelayout/Zombies
Tower Defense= Add an introduction to your zombie here. Include its special mechanics, counters, and where is it first seen. This section is required. Origins Add any cultural references or any references to other media that your zombie makes. This section is optional. Appearance Add a description of your zombie's physical appearance here, such as what it wears or how it attacks visually. This section is optional. Almanac entry It is recommended to use the template in the section right above this one to prevent the almanac infobox from appearing squished. This section is required. PvZ1 ZOMPLANT Zomplant is a pretty peculiar zombie. Toughness: low Special: looks like a plant Weakness: any non-flower plants Add your flavor text here! PvZ2 Overview Add how much damage your zombie absorbs and when it degrades. This section is optional, but recommended. Encounters Include which levels your zombie is found in. This section is optional. Strategies Add a section on how to defeat your zombie, such as good ways to counter it. If it has a counter plant, mention it here. This section is required. Gallery Add a gallery of your zombie. This section is optional, but recommended. Trivia Add trivia about your plant here. This section is optional, but recommended. Source Add an introduction to your zombie here. Include its special mechanics, counters, and where is it first seen. Origins Add any cultural references or any references to other media that your zombie makes (optional). Appearance Add a description of your zombie's physical appearance here, such as what it wears or how it attacks visually (optional). Almanac entry Zombie Name Add a description of your zombie here. Toughness: --x-- Special: --x-- Weakness: --x-- Add your flavor text here! OR The bars in this section have a percentage you can customize. Here are the recommended percentages: Toughness: *Fragile - 10% *Average - 29% *Solid - 40% *Protected - 49% *Dense - 60% *Hardened - 65% *Machined - 80% *Great - 90% *Undying - 100% Speed: *Creeper - 30% *Stiff - 40% *Basic - 46% *Hungry - 60% *Speedy - 80% *Flighty - 100% Delete the list above when publishing. Overview Add how much damage your zombie absorbs and when it degrades (optional, recommended). Encounters Include which levels your zombie is found in (optional). Strategies --x-- Gallery --x-- Trivia *--x-- |-|PvZH= 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Brainy |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Add flavor text here.}} Add an introduction to your plant. Include its set, rarity, tribes, type of card, class, sun cost, attack and health. This section is required. Origins An optional section. He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Again, it is recommended to add the template at the bottom of this section. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's been here since forever yet he still tries tricking people into thinking he's a plant. Update History An section to document any changes you have made to this card. Strategies Add any strategies on how to use your plant here. Gallery Add any galleries here. Trivia Add some trivia. 225px |strength = --x-- |health = --x-- |cost = --x-- |class = --x-- |set = --x-- |rarity = --x-- |tribe = --x-- |trait = --x-- |ability = --x-- |flavor text = Add flavor text here.}} Add an introduction to your plant. Include its set, rarity, tribes, type of card, class, sun cost, attack and health. Origins (optional) Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's been here since forever yet he still tries tricking people into thinking he's a plant. Update History An section to document any changes you have made to this card(optional). Strategies Add any strategies on how to use your plant here. Gallery Add any galleries here(optional). Trivia Add some trivia (optional).